


Trying Something New

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Trying Something New

When Spencer walked into the apartment, he stopped dead in his tracks. “Babe?” You asked. “You okay?”

He swallowed hard, his eyes roaming up and down your body and coming to rest on your chest. While you were home, you hated wearing a bra, so you tended to walk around in a tank top, normally an old thready one that left very little to the imagination. And right now you were wearing an old white tank top and no bra as you made pancakes for dinner. “I-I-I, y-you look…”

“I hope the rest of these thoughts are good,” you laughed. You shook your boobs in his direction, knowing that that’s what he was staring at. They were already beginning to pucker under his gaze. Spencer Reid was a breast man, no doubt. “Am I distracting you?” He’d barely closed the door and you were pretty sure any second he was going to start drooling. His friend Emily had it right - in front of a woman his IQ of 187 was slashed to 60.

After turning off the stove, you sauntered over to him and jutted your tongue out to bathe his bottom lip as you reached beyond his torso to push the door to your apartment closed. “Yes, you’re distracting me,” he finally said. His hands gripped your hips gently and he started to slide his thumbs underneath the fabric of your tank top. 

Your skin trembled a bit under his deft touch, so you turned into his chest, your back flush against him, and took his hands in yours to push them underneath the top. Spencer kissed the side of your neck and stepped carefully into the apartment, pressing heated kisses between your shoulder blades. At the same time, he raked his fingernails up the length of your stomach and between your breasts, bringing the fabric of the tank top up at the same time. When it fell, it teased your semi-taut nipples and sighed at the feeling. “How did I get so lucky to have a man so good with his fingers?” you giggled.

“Let’s test how good,” he said. He repeated the earlier motion, allowing his soft touches to bring goosebumps to your entire body. When he crouched down behind you, you weren’t exactly sure what his plan was but then he started pressing strategic kisses and licks up the length of your spine, his fingers following until he lifted the tank top off. 

With a soft sound, you heard the tank top hit the table, but were quickly distracted as Spencer’s hands came around your front again to cup your breasts, which filled his hands perfectly. Leaning back into him, you eyes closed and your hands joined his, lightly squeezing at your tender flesh. A light whimper caught his attention. “You like that?” he whispered into your ear.

When you nodded, he continued kneading your sensitive flesh. Your breaths became shallow. “Please,” you whispered. “Please.”

Through half-lidded eyes, you watch as his thumb and forefinger pinched at you nipples, quickly causing them to harden with minor twists and tugs. Something about his movements, the pointedness and yet softness of them, made your knees weak. As he continued his touches, you clutched your legs together, trying to ease the tension in your core by rubbing your legs into each other. “Uh-uh,” he giggled, placing his hand between your legs and separating them. “I want to try something.”

You were willing for whatever he wanted to try at this point, as long as it ended with you screaming his name. “What is it?”

“Surprise,” he whispered as he bit down on your earlobe. When you laughed, he spun you around and backed you toward the bedroom. In the frenzy, you hit your head against the wall, but you took it in stride and laughed, grabbing Spencer by the hair and bringing his mouth to your breast. He latched onto you and created a suction around your nipple that gathered a pool of arousal in your panties.

Your cries and whimpers, accompanied by your squirming and arching against him only coaxed him on more. He’d barely touched you; you’d barely touched yourself, and yet you felt like you were on the verge of explosion. Before you could beg him again to take you, to do whatever he was going to, he lifted you into his arms and carried you into the bedroom, placing you down gently and returning to what he was doing.

Small tugs at your nipples tugged in your core and within minutes you were arching underneath him, arching insistently into his enthusiastic fingers. “Baby please,” you begged. You wanted him now. This teasing was enough now, but apparently that had been his plan all along.

“Ah, fuck,” you cried. You reached back and grabbed the headboard with one hand while Spencer latched onto your nipple. “Oh my god!” Your hand snapped to his head as you cried out his name. “Holy fuck, Spence.”

A slightly gruff laugh escaped from between his lips as he kissed back up your neck. “That’s what I was hoping for,” he mumbled. “So responsive.”

“You were hoping to get me off just from playing with my nipples?” Shouldn’t surprise you; your boyfriend was always up for a challenge. 

“Exactly. And I’d say I succeeded.”

You exhaled sharply, a smile crawling its way across your face as you tangled your hands in his hair. “Next time, I’m gonna get you off with just my hand,” you said, skating your fingers over the material of his jeans. He arched into your hand, desperate for your touch, but instead of giving in, you turned around and sauntered away yet again, feeling his eyes on your ass. 

“It’s difficult to know whether I’m a boob man or an ass man,” he laughed as he ran after you. He came up behind you and smacked your butt. “I think both.”


End file.
